This invention relates to vehicle covers, specifically to a three-panel vehicle cover made of sturdy material and comprising two side panels each connected by zippered means to a center panel, upper flaps of material overlaying each zipper to prevent adverse elements from penetrating through the zippers, lower flaps of material underlaying the zippers to prevent them from scratching the surface of the vehicle over which it is used, and a means for holding each side panel in a position adjacent to the center panel for ease in securely zipping the two panels together. Applications may include, but are not limited to, daily use as a temporary vehicle cover, extended use as a portable garage, use in protecting new vehicles during transport to dealerships for subsequent sale, and use in covering automobiles as well as sport utility vehicles.